Local environmental measurements, including temperature, pressure, and humidity, are commonly made in both indoor and outdoor environments such as in transportation and building applications. The accuracy and reliability of such measurements may be adversely affected by electromagnetic radiation, especially when direct or indirect solar radiation strikes the sensors recording the measurements. Thus, obtaining accurate and reliable measurements of surface temperature and/or air temperatures can be particularly difficult. Commercial radiation shields have traditionally focused on weather station air temperature measurements and commonly use baffle based designs. These baffle type designs are not appropriate for local temperature measurements performed on surfaces and/or in transportation applications and can also be cost prohibitive. Other designs can be time consuming to implement, may only be appropriate for research applications, and cannot be used for surface temperature measurement. Thus, there clearly remains a need for devices, systems, and methods that improve the accuracy and reliability of both indoor and outdoor environmental measurements.